


Something's Got A Hold On Me

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Badass Liam, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, FBI Agent Scott McCall, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, FBI agent Theo, Forensic scientist Nolan, Forensic technician Nolan, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter owns the club, Pregnant Lydia, Stripper AU, Stripper Liam, Technical analyst Mason Hewitt, Waiter Corey, a little bit of blood and gore, flirty but also a bean Brett, kind of, serial killer on the loose, small bean Nolan, there are gonna be deaths but no main characters deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: Where Theo is an FBI agent investigating some murders and they're all linked to the prominent gay club Sinema and Liam is a stripper/dancer at that club. Their paths cross, and whether Theo likes it or not, they somehow end up working together to try and catch the serial killer.Sure, Theo wasn't expecting to fall for the blue eyed stripper called 'Little wolf'.





	1. Smooth Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! I'm baaack!!~ So remember that idea I had for a stripper/FBI agent Thiam fic? Well, I decided to make it happen, and this is the result. I don't know how long this is gonna be, but I really hope you enjoy it! I also don't know how often I'm gonna update, I also hope I don't take too long between updates.
> 
> Anyways, I hope (I hope too much don't I?) that you like it and feel free to tell what you think or if you have any ideas/something you would like to see and I'll try to incorporate it! ;)  
> Also, my summary sucks :(

Theo looked around at the different people at the club: some obvious bachelors, drunken teenagers that barely looked legal having a fun time, business men fulfilling their dirty little fantasies after a long work week. You know, the best of the best. And for some reason, tonight was the most crowded he's ever seen a club, not that he tends to come to this kind of places. He's not against them, but with his busy schedule at work he doesn't get the chance to relax enough for him to come to a club and have a drink. Being in the FBI was a pretty strong and laborious work, but it helped pay the bills and besides, Theo loved his work.

After some weeks working on a case, his team found out that guys between nineteen and twenty-five were being murdered and apparently they all were linked to this club. _Sinema._ Why? Nobody knows, but apparently all the victims that had died had been in this place shortly before they were murdered. And so, since Stiles hates his guts he was sent here to investigate. But obviously not as a cop. Nobody likes to talk to a cop.

That's why Theo was currently sitting over one of the tables by himself in casual clothes: a black jacket over his white plain shirt, tight but comfortable jeans and of course, his gun holster cleverly hidden from plain sight.

The waitress got him a drink with a smile and then left to another table. Theo picked up his drink and drank it in one go. He shook his head a little; he had to keep an eye open and try and see if anything looked suspicious. For the half hour he's been sitting here he hasn't really noticed anything out of place, so maybe tonight it's not his night.

"Alright, alright! Coming up next we have our very special and loved Little wolf!" a female voice calls out over the speakers.

Theo frowned at the nickname. _What the hell?_ Neitherless he turned his head to see to the front as the lights went off only to come back again but this time there was someone already standing in the middle of the stage. Music started playing; some people around him start to clap and cheer. Apparently they knew who this 'Little wolf' was and they were excited to see him.

The guy had his head bow down and so his face couldn't be seen. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a blue collar and wearing obscenely short shorts and Theo's gonna admit it. His heart accelerated a little. He had short brown hair but Theo couldn't see his eyes-

Soon, the beat drops and the guy raises his head and looks up to the crowd and fuck. Theo found himself staring into stunning blue eyes. Did he wear contacts? Because those eyes couldn't be real. They were so... _deep_ and _alluring_. He had a great physic too: not too muscled but not too lanky either. Theo sure had a few inches on him, but what he didn't have in height he complemented it with his sensual moves. And oh boy, were they sensual. He looked a little younger than Theo, but at least he looked old enough to be dancing here.

The beat starts again and soon Theo watches as one of the guy's hands come to rest on one of his hips while the other grips tight at the pole in the stage and soon the fun starts. It's probably sinful for someone to move the way the blue eyed guy move; also because most strippers don't move with the same kind of passion this guy does, with his blue eyes sparkling with delight and shining, straight white teeth showing off from his smile, spread from ear to ear.

Theo can't keep his eyes away.

Everyone at the club is shouting and cheering as the guy removes his shirt and throws it into the crowd, and some lucky girl managed to catch it. Her friends get excited at it and continue cheering at the guy. The guy's hips swing to the beat of the music, and he swings around the pole, arm muscles flexing.  Theo had read once that holding yourself over a pole wasn't as easy as the strippers made it look. It actually required a lot of strength and concentration, and Theo was impressed by this guy.

Theo feels his throat dry and is seriously considering order another drink, but his hands won't move. They're glued to his lap, nails digging into his jeans as he watches the way this... _Little wolf's_ eyes close as he twirls his hips and throws his head back, biting slightly at his lip. And for a moment Theo almost forgets why he really is there.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" a voice asks beside him, and Theo looks up to a well-dressed man, a little smug smile on his face.

"I guess so."

"Would you be interested in a private lap dance from him?"

Theo wanted to say no because he was currently here working but he had to keep his cover. Besides, a little fun never killed anyone, right?

He nods and soon the man turned to the back and nodded at some girl, apparently having a silent conversation before the girl started walking towards them. The man turned back to Theo and told him to follow the girl and the agent did as he was told. He was lead into a room after being told the _"don't touch, don't harass"_ speech; the girl patted him on the back and left him alone in the room with his thoughts.

Theo took a look at the room: it was actually pretty simple, you could say. The walls covered in velvet, some lights on every corner to illuminate and give an atmosphere -aside from the surveillance cameras Theo supposed it was for the strippers' protection- and a large couch, obviously for people like Theo to sit and enjoy. A shiver went down his back at the thought of why he was there.

Removing his jacket and putting it over the couch he sat on the couch, actually bouncing a little on it as if to try it before the door opened and beautiful blue eyes entered the room. God, he looked even better up close.

Little wolf smiles at him as he closes the door,

"Hey, handsome."

His voice is _so hot_ Theo has to mentally remember himself he's not here for pleasure; he's here because of work.

"Hey," he says back.

"Peter says that you were really enjoying my dance out there."

"Yeah, you really know how to move."

Little wolf smiles again as he moves to the other side of the couch so he's standing in front of Theo. He was still wearing the same outfit than the one over the stage and Theo is conscious of the layer of sweat covering his naked chest. The guy's hands are over his hips and Theo wants to reach out and touch but no. He can't do that.

"Shall we begin?"

_Huh? Oh right! The private dance._

Little wolf turns his back at him and grabs the remote control from the small nightstand and soon music fills the room. Little wolf turns to look back at him and his hands move from his chest to his stomach in slow and taunting movements. The music, along with the lights in the room and the stripper's moves make Theo feel a little dizzy but he has to be professional. Sure, that doesn't stop his nether regions to have a mind of their own and react to their environment.

"Are you a cop?" the stripper asked out of the blue.

"What makes you think that?"

The blue eyed guy shrugs as he continues dancing, "You don't give the vibe of a suit zombie guy, you know, office worker. And you're too handsome to be anything boring."

"Maybe I'm just average."

A glint appeared on the guy's eyes, "Maybe..."

Theo can't really help but to ask,

"How old are you?" he cringes at his own question. What the shit, Raeken?

Little wolf stops moving for a second before he quickly recovers. "You mean for you not to feel like a cradle robber?" he chuckles, "Relax, hot stuff. I'm twenty-one."

"I'm twenty-five."

"See? Nothing to feel bad about."

Little wolf takes a step forward and Theo can practically feel the heat from his body even though they're not touching. His eyes move over the strong legs and the fingers caressing them before they move up and up until they reach the top of his shorts. His fingers toy with the edge, tugging slightly down but not completely and Theo shifts a little on the couch. Just as the blue eyed guy turns around to show him his back and his hands move to his boxers again, ready to lower them a little, a loud noise coming from outside catches Theo's attention.

"What's that?" Theo asks with a frown.

"Some jackass making a scene. Don't worry."

But then before he could continue with his dancing, a high pitch scream was heard coming from outside that startled the two men inside the room. In a second Theo is up from his seat on the couch, throwing his jacket at the stripper and his hand hovering over his gun holster.

He turns to the stripper, still holding his jacket, "Put this on and stay here." before he exits the room, gun on hand.

He starts stalking towards where he heard the commotion and soon finds a crowd of people murmuring about something, so he gets there and manages to get in between the crowd until he reached his destination. Still holding his gun up and ready to use it if he needed, Theo stares at the blond guy kneeling over the floor, apparently trying to control his breathing but that wasn't what caught his attention until he sees it:

A semi naked guy with a belt around his wrists, holding them together and his throat slashed open, blood staining his chest and his eyes still wide open and a terrified expression over his face.

Fuck. The killer was here and he got away. The killer had been here while he was in a room with a guy with pretty eyes. The guys around him were pretty shocked, two trying to make the blond one get back on his feet.

Sighing, he puts his gun away and turns around only to see the same blue eyed guy sitting beside another guy on the floor. The other guy didn't seem to be a stripper since he was fully clothed. Maybe a waiter. But he was sitting on the floor and his face was pale, almost as if he had seen a ghost.

"I told you to stay in the room!" Theo told the stripper. Why can't anyone follow a simple rule? This guy could've gotten himself killed and it's not like Theo cares but still--

"Corey saw him."

Theo is brought out of his thought by those three words. He turns to the stripper, who he still didn't know his name. "What?"

The waiter -Corey- licked his lips, "The- the man. He pushed his way beside me as he ran away, the-- the front of his shirt was covered in blood."

"Hey, it's okay." Little wolf was caressing his friend's arm in a soothing way.

Theo nodded along the stripper's comment, "I'm gonna need you to come to the station to answer some questions, and have a sketch artist so you can tell him how the man looked like."

Corey nodded and with some help he got back on his feet. Two other guys approached him, instantly comforting him as they lead him away to get his stuff. Theo looked over the stripper only to find him already staring back at him, eyeing him.

"Not a cop, huh?"

Theo let out a deep breath. Okay, cover blown, not backing down now.

"Special Agent Theodore Raeken."

The stripper stayed still for a moment before a genuine smile appeared on his face and fuck, he looked really good smiling like that.

"Well, Agent Raeken, my name is Liam."

Oh fuck, now he had a name for the pretty face. Just great.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? I know it's just the first chapter but what do you guys think?  
> Also, I didn't know what title to put and I remembered a song I love "Something's Got A Hold On Me" by Etta James and so, I used it.


	2. Unnecessary Roughness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first I wanna thank all of you who commented and left kudos on the first chapter!! You guys are great, never change!! It really encouraged me to continue writing!
> 
> Second: guys, no more updates because Christmas is getting closer and I still have to buy like all my presents for my family and my best friend, also I'm gonna cook cookies with my older brother and that takes a lot of time (we love those christmas cookies). So I guess I'll see you till next year! Or maybe I'll update the third chapter before New Year, who knows ;)

_"You misbegotten son of a leprous donkey! Tell me, do you think it's funny make my blood pressure go over the skies? Or maybe it's your compulsive need to see death in the eye?!"_

"Okay, Stiles, calm down. You know I can't understand you when you spit all your venom at once."

Theo was still over Sinema. After what happened he called Stiles to tell him what happened and told him to send people to check the body of the deceased stripper. The owner of the club, Peter, was trying to calm down both the clients and workers. It seemed to be working, since all the clients went back to their seats with a free drink.

The waiter -Corey- was just a couple of meters away from him, picking up his stuff from the lockers. Theo eyed him and then turned around, phone still over his ear. He heard Stiles let out a deep breath,

_"I said what were you thinking? Going to the very same place where the victims were last seen before being murdered."_

Theo frowns, "You told me to come."

_"Yeah, but I didn't thought you would actually go!"_

"So next time you give me an order I'll just disregard it."

_"Yes, so you- Oh, ho, ho, Nice try, Raeken. Now move your ass back here at the station. We need that guy's description while it's still fresh."_

"See you in ten." with that he hangs up, putting his phone back into his pocket.

Theo turns around to find Corey already with his satchel with his personal stuff inside strapped over his chest. He nods at the waiter, who nods back and the two start walking out of the room but he's only two steps out before he notices Little wolf- Liam. He notices Liam waiting for them outside, satchel strap over his shoulder. As soon as he sees them he straightens up,

"Where do you think you're going?" Theo asks.

"Where do you think? I'm going with you."

Theo chuckled as if he thought it was cute, "No you're not."

Liam smiled in defiance, "Yes I am."

"No, you're not."

"Then Corey's not going either."

"What? That doesn't even make sense!"

Liam crosses his arms over his chest and it's the first time Theo realizes that he's wearing his jacket. Damn, it looks good on him.

"I'm not leaving my friend alone."

Theo wants to groan because yes, that's noble of him, but also annoying. Ugh. Stiles' not gonna like this.

 

* * *

 

They arrived at the station and Theo lead the other two inside. The police of Beacon Hills had so kindly offered them their installations for the FBI to work. So, Theo and his team spent most of their time here. Theo stopped at one side of the reception counter, Liam and Corey behind him.

The agent looked around and soon a deputy passed by, so he intercepted her,

"Hey. Is the sketcher here?"

"Yes, he's in that room." she said pointing at one office at the end of the hall.

"Great." she nods and leaves. Theo turns to Corey, "This way Mr. Bryant."

The waiter nods and starts walking over the hall Theo pointed. The agent then turns to Liam,

"You, stay here and don't touch anything."

"Heard that over the club?" Liam asks with a tilt of his head. Theo rolls his eyes and walks towards another office with the door closed. He knocks before entering and closes as quick as he can.

He turns to face the front where agent Scott McCall was sitting behind a desk, files all over the desk and signing some papers. The man was Theo's age and had olive skin, dark brown and warm eyes, and short curly dark brown hair. His build was similar of that of Theo's, they both were lean and had big and strong shoulders. He was the team leader, along with Stiles -although Stiles was more of a second in command but don't let him know that. The Latino looked up from the papers after the door closed and smiled,

"Hey, Theo. Is everything alright?"

"Kind of." Scott raises an eyebrow at him, "See how I was at that club while investigating for the case? Well, apparently we have an eye witness and he's right now with the sketcher but that's not the issue. His friend, who is a stripper, insisted in coming and so..." he sighs, "He's here although he shouldn't be. I just wanted to tell you so nobody talks to him or ask him anything."

"Is the guy short stature and with blue eyes?"

"Yes, how can you know?"

Scott doesn't answer, he just nods out of the window. Theo follows his eyes and sees through the glass as Stiles approached Liam, and soon the two of them started talking. Shit.

Without giving another word at Scott, Theo ran out of the room, leaving the door open, and tried to approach the other two as calmly as he could. Stiles was a lean young man of medium stature, pale skin dotted with moles all over his face, neck and body. Theo approached the honey-brown eyed man.

Stiles was looking at Liam, not even paying attention to Theo, "I'm so sorry your friend had to see that. You sure he's fine?"

"Corey might not look like it, but he's pretty tough." Liam said with confidence. He really was close with the other guy.

Stiles nodded and then looked from head to toe at Liam and damn it, Liam was still wearing those short shorts and Theo's jacket barely reached his mid-thigh. Theo hoped Stiles didn't opened his mouth and blurt whatever came first,

"Wait, wait." Theo mentally cursed, "Wait, how did you two met?"

Liam shrugged and as if it weren't a big deal he said "I'm a stripper." he frowns a little, "Are you disgusted?"

"What? No. If I hadn't chosen the FBI, being a stripper would've been my second choice."

"Stiles." Scott's voice came from his office.

"Okay, third."

_"Stiles!"_

"Coming!" the brunet turns around and goes into the office, closing the door behind.

Liam and Theo stare at the office's door after he's gone.

"He's weird." Liam says.

"Welcome to the club." Theo says while letting out a sigh. Great, he's never gonna end hearing Stiles about this.

As he's mentally cursing himself for agreeing with Liam coming with him and how the universe liked to screw him over, the blue eyed stripper turned to look at him, taking Theo's distraction to admire him better. After a moment of silence Liam finally spoke again,

"So, Mr. FBI." Theo turned to him, "Why were you at the club if not to have a good time?"

"Can't discuss it."

"Come on."

_"No."_

_"Yes!_ My friend just saw someone get murdered and the person who killed him went right beside him. He's gonna see that face for the rest of his life every time he closes his eyes."

Theo stares at him in silence for a moment. Blue eyes looking at him, trying to make him understand the predicament he's in. How can a person's eyes show that many emotions?

Knowing he's been defeated even before this started, Theo let out a sigh,

"We were investigating the murders around the area. Apparently they all are somehow linked to Sinema, and that's why I was there. But I couldn't be there as a cop or the killer would notice me and ran away."

"But you still accepted Peter's invitation for a lap dance."

"Yeah,"

"So the real question is..." Liam takes a step closer, "did you accepted because you didn't want to blow your cover... or because you really enjoyed me dancing?"

Theo has never been so thankful for something interrupting him, but right now he'll take it. Their conversation is quickly forgotten when two of them see Corey coming out of the hall where the room he was in was. He looked pretty shocked, and his body wouldn't stop trembling. Liam frowns in worry,

"Corey?" he goes towards his friend, Theo behind him, "Corey, what is it?"

"What happened?" Theo asks.

"He- he- the deputy kept saying that... that I was brave for doing this because the ki- killer... and he would come and try to kill me because I saw him and-and-"

Liam caresses his arms like he did back at the club and he's talking in a soft way, "Hey, he's not. He's not gonna hurt you, yeah?"

Corey looks at his friend, "I don't want to. I-I don't want to make the portrait, Li."

"It's okay. Come on, let's go back home."

Wait what? Theo snaps out of his trance and puts on his professional mask. He quickly stops Liam before he can make his way towards the door.

"Hey, he's not done."

"Oh, I think he is."

Theo reaches out to grab Corey by the shoulder, "Wait-

But Liam swats his hand away, turning to look at him with pure anger,

"Touch him again and I'll sue you for sexual harassment."

Theo stays still, actually taken aback from the sudden outburst from the stripper. Knowing he's not gonna try that anytime soon, Liam turns around and guides his friend out of the station.

After they're gone from the station, Theo finally moves and looks around only to find a couple of eyes looking at him. He frowns,

"What you're all looking at? Go back to work!"

They all do so, trying not to look at the now angry agent. Theo huffs, running a hand through his hair. Still tugging at his hair, he glances at the doors. He could go after them and tell Liam some pretty harsh words but all he can do right now is think about the way those blue eyes were glowing like if they had electricity and how Theo, even though he was trained in hand-to-hand combat, at that moment he wouldn't had tried to hold his hand out for the waiter again. Not when Liam looked ready to jump at his throat in a not so sexy way.

 

* * *

 

Theo spent the rest of the night over his apartment, lying on his couch in just a pair of boxers while his cat gladly enjoyed his bed. He was lying on his back, a hand lazily thrown over his stomach while he used his other arm as a pillow under his head. He kept staring at the ceiling although his thoughts were somewhere else. He couldn't help but to think in those blue eyes filled with anger.

 

* * *

 

The next day he went to the station to check on the files again. Maybe he didn't noticed something the first time. Or the first twenty five times, whatever. His coffee had gone cold, sitting untouched at one side of the table since he bought it. He was ready to throw the files through the window when the sound of heels was heard entering the station, and soon a familiar voice greeted him,

"Well, well, for the air I breathe. Isn't that Theo Raeken?"

Theo looks up from the files on his hands to see a woman with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes walking towards him, a big smile over her face. Theo himself smiles back as he stands up from his seat, files forgotten, and walks towards the woman,

He grabs her hand and gently kisses it, "Lydia Martin, if it's possible, you look more radiant than ever."

Lydia smiles, "Then I guess it's possible." they hug, her arms going around his neck and his hands resting on her lower back. It was good to have his friends back.

They separate and she's still smiling at him. She runs a hand down her belly and adjusts her red maternity dress. Even pregnant always fashionable.

"How's life treating you?" she asks.

"I can't complain. You? And how's the little guy?" he asks finally looking down at her prominent pregnant belly, both his hands coming to touch it.

"They're fine. And I still don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Want it to be surprise?"

"Yes."

"Well, whatever they are, I'm sure they will be as smart and beautiful as you."

Lydia 'aww's and pulls him again for another hug. Just as he's hugging back they heard Stiles' voice,

"That's not fair! I want a hug too!" Stiles whines as he runs towards them.

Lydia rolls her eyes and opens her arms for him to run into them. He hugs her, closing his eyes as he does so and inhales her aroma. One of his hands go to the back of her head and cups it.

"My best friend comes and she doesn't even tell me! _Rude!_ "

"I told Scott."

They separate and Theo and Lydia see Stiles pouting, "Scott's not your best friend; you're supposed to tell _me_!"

Theo rolls his eyes, "Stiles, what are you, six?"

"What are you, Raeken? Twelve?"

"Yes, on a scale of one to ten."

Stiles flips him off, one hand over his hip. Theo makes as if he catches his offensive sign in the air and puts it inside his pocket.

Stiles rolls his eyes and turns to the strawberry blonde woman, "So Lyds, what are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here."

"Well, I was feeling kind of lonely back at New York, so I decided to come here and stay for a while. Besides, I miss work."

Lydia was one of the best agents out there. Sure, she wouldn't go out in the field as often as Theo or Stiles did, but she was extremely useful; always behind the computers, analyzing things and checking files. Now she was on maternity leave but that didn't stop her from wanting to be near the action.

Stiles wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to his body, "We know you do, but right now you gotta take care of baby Martin."

"I hope it's _'Martin'_ because of my last name, and not because you already decided on a name for my unborn baby."

"Sure, Lyds."

Lydia smiled at him and then turned back to Theo, "So? How's the case going?"

"Theo found another body and was at the same place our killer was while he was at the club."

Lydia frowns, "Really? The Sinema killer at it again?"

Theo turns to the brunet, "Stiles, you told her that's how we're calling him?"

"What? It's easy to remember!"

Theo rolled his eyes just as Scott's voice fills the room, apparently having come from out of the bathroom.

"Okay, everyone! Let's get back to- _Lydia?!_ " his expression changed into one of a puppy and he ran to the redhead woman, his strong arms wrapping around her waist -carefully- and twirling her around. The girl laughed as she was twirled.

Once the euphoria died a little, Scott lowered the woman down until her feet were on the ground, his hands immediately cupping her face as he smiled at her,

"Oh my god, Lydia! I-I, when did you- how- I-"

"I think you broke him." Theo snickered.

Scott continued smiling and he smiled brighter as he kneeled so he was facing her belly. "Hi! Hi, baby! It's your uncle Scott!"

Stiles whined, "Hey! You can't be Uncle Scott! I want to be Uncle Sco- I mean, _I_ want to be uncle _too_!"

"You two can be uncles, relax." Lydia turns to Theo, "You too, Theo."

"Thanks, but I'm still too young to be an uncle."

Stiles raise an eyebrow at him, "Too young? But you're the same age as we are. If anyone is older that should be Lydia because she's twenty-nine-" Lydia gives him a glare, "eight.. six... twenty-five. Pretty, girl, pretty girl!"

Lydia kept glaring at him almost as if she were going to eat him. Scott patted his best friend over the back,

"Hey, Stiles. I need you to, um, check some files... err, yeah, that."

"Yeah, those files! The files, sure! I'll follow you, Scotty!"

The two of them run away to another office, trying to avoid Lydia's fury.

"They know they're eventually gonna have to come back here, don't they?" Theo asks.

"Yeah, it's more fun that way. The prey comes back to the predator." Lydia said with a grin. "So? Tell me about the case, come on."

 

* * *

 

After spending the morning and a good part of the afternoon at the station, checking all the files of the murder victims, Theo finally had a break. He was currently sitting over one of the desks with Lydia across him, Chinese food over the desk and each eating their portion. Lydia grabs a napkin and turns to look at him,

"So." she wipes her hands, "Stiles told me about the stripper... The one with blue eyes? Liam?"

"Yeah, but that was a onetime thing."

"You're making it sound as if you had sex with him... You didn't, did you?"

"Lydia, I was working."

"So no?"

"Geez, Lyds. No, I didn't sleep with the guy. He just, wanted to make sure his friend was fine."

"And then he yelled at you."

"Then he yelled at me." Theo repeated as he took a sip from his coke.

"Did you apologize?"

Theo blinked a few times, "What? Why should I apologize? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why did he yell?"

"Because... I wanted to make his friend stay after he said he didn't want to go on with the sketch."

"Oh, Theodore; you're handsome, smart and good at your work but if only you were sensitive." she reaches and smacks his head, "You need to apologize to him. To Liam."

"Shouldn't I be apologizing to Corey?"

"Was it Corey the one that got angry and yelled at you?"

Ok, she has a point. Theo took another sip from his coke. Great. Just when he thought he wouldn't have to go back to that club.

 

* * *

 

And so, a couple of hours later Theo was back in Sinema. He was making his way to the door where a tall blond was standing, arms crossed over his too-tight green shirt. Theo didn't even waste another second to look at him and tried to get through the door, but an arm stopped him.

"Ohh, where do you think you're going?" the tall blond asked, raising an eyebrow at him in amusement, "Tonight it's private night. You need a pass to enter."

"Yeah, it seems I lost mine so-" he tries to push past the bouncer but the other won't allow him.

"No can do, my friend."

Theo rolls his eyes, "Listen," he takes out his ID and shows it to the bouncer, "I'm with the FBI, and I'm investigating a murder, I need to speak to Liam."

The tall blond pushes him aside with a little bit more of force, "Yeah, nice try. Come back when you have a pass."

"Listen, jerk, I--

He wasn't expecting a fist to the face. Sure, he's gotten worse while on the field, but he really wasn't expecting this one.

He fell backwards, landing on his right arm while the other hand rose to hold his now bleeding nose. As he groaned and cursed this guy, he registered the sound of the door opening and then,

"Brett! What the fuck?"

The other acted innocent, "What? He was trying to get in without a pass."

Liam ignored him and crouched beside Theo, who looked at him and raised an eyebrow,

"Friend of yours?" he asked with blood dripping down to his mouth.

Liam snorted, "Come on, stand up." he helped the agent get on his feet and dragged him inside the club, leading him to the changing rooms. Once there, Liam sat Theo on one of the chairs and after checking his nose, he moved away to get a first-aid kit. Theo kept holding his nose and his head back as he was tired of the blood falling to his lips.

Liam came back to his side with the white kit and opened it, taking out a small bottle labeled 'antiseptic' and cotton ball. He poured some of the antiseptic over the cotton ball and gently dabbed over Theo's nose.

"So what's with the T-Rex out there? He's like a freaking wall." Theo asks.

"Brett was just doing his job."

"By punching me in the nose?" Theo winces at the antiseptic in his nose.

"He's the door bouncer." Liam puts the cotton away, and proceeds to grab another thing from the kit, ripping it open.

"Yeah, door bouncer, not _nose_ bouncer."

Liam holds his face still and applies the butterfly bandage over his nose. Once it's done he gently taps the point of Theo's nose,

"There." he turns around to put the stuff away.

Theo reaches a hand up and runs a finger over the closure,

"Thanks,"

Liam turns to face him again, resting against one of the boudoirs. Just then Theo takes in on his outfit. He was actually wearing clothes that covered him: a pair of sweats and a burgundy hoodie. Damn, he looked good fully clothes as he did while he was almost naked. "What were you doing here anyways?"

Oh right.

"I, um, came here to apologize. For the, you know," he clears his throat, "the way I acted last night at the station."

Liam stares at him before nodding,

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Apologize."

"What? Didn't I just say that?"

"No, you said you wanted to apologize, but you didn't actually apologize."

The FBI agent groans. Is Liam really going to make him say it out loud?

Theo looks up at him, "Really?"

Liam smiles, "Yeah, really."

Theo sighs, shaking his head a little before he stands up and walks until he's standing in front of the blue eyed beauty. He looks into Liam's eyes,

"I'm sorry I was an ass."

Liam smiles at him and the room seems to lighten up, "Apology accepted."

"Now, can I talk to Corey about the sketch?"

Theo was definitely not expecting the second punch in the face.

 

* * *

 

Sitting with Corey over the changing room, Theo was now sporting two butterfly stitches over his nose -one thanks to Liam-, sitting across Corey. Liam was standing beside the door, arms crossed over his chest while he watches the whole exchange. Corey was looking nervously at his hands, playing with his fingernails and not meeting the agent's eyes. Theo was hunched over a little while sitting, arms resting on his knees as he stared at the younger man.

"I'm afraid." Corey admitted out loud.

"I know. And it's okay to be." Theo spoke with gentleness in his voice, "I also know it's your choice if you want to do this or not. But I also know you don't want him to kill anyone else, do you?"

Corey shakes his head slightly, "No."

"Then please," Theo takes a deep breath, "please, help me catch this guy."

The room was silent for a moment, just the electric beat of music coming from outside could be barely heard. Corey stared at his hands, biting his lips before he looked up at Theo,

"...Okay."

Theo turns to look at Liam, who nods. He turns back to look at Corey and smiles at him. Good.

"Unfortunately the sketcher is unavailable tonight. You think you're gonna be good until tomorrow?"

"Will you stay?"

Theo blinked a few times. What?

"I would feel safer if you're here. You know, the whole FBI agent thing?"

"He will stay." Liam said behind them.

" _He_ can speak for himself, you know?" Theo retorts sarcastically. "Look, I really don't know if I-

"Please!" the waiter reaches out to grab his hands. They were trembling. "Please,"

Theo sighs. He looks down for a moment before nodding. When he looked up he could see relief washing over the guy's face and that made him feel better. Ok, he made the best decision.

Corey still needed to finish his shift and then Peter had allowed him to take an early leave that day. Once Corey left the changing room, it was just Theo and Liam.

The FBI agent stood up, straightening up his jacket and turned to Liam.

"Shouldn't you be out there as well?"

"I don't dance all days. And besides, I need to keep an eye on him until we get home."

"You two live together?"

"Yeah, we share an apartment. Nothing too big but it's enough for us."

Theo nodded and was about to ask another thing when he suddenly felt something pressing against his calf and he jumped to one side, hand ready to take his gun out of the holster,

"What the fu--

"Relax. It's Bruno, the alley cat." Liam said as he started looking around the room, apparently looking for the cat.

_"Bruno the alley cat?"_

"It's a homeless cat that likes to wander around the club. The guys and I sometimes fed him. Mostly Brett because he's outside." he turns to Theo, "And Bruno sometimes like to get inside and get pet."

Liam then kneels and when he gets up he's holding an orange cat, "Say hello to Bruno!" when he tries to get the cat closer to him, Theo takes a step back, "Don't tell me you don't like cats."

"No, I actually have a cat."

"Really? What's his name?

"Athena."

"Aww, that's so cute."

Liam continues caressing the cat's fur, the feline purring as he does so, and then he walks to where one of the windows are and opens it, setting the cat free.

"Peter doesn't like him being here." he says as to justify his actions. "But I'll bring him food after Corey's shift is over."

Theo's heart had finally managed to go back to its natural state, and his hand was no longer hovering over his gun holster. But the sudden jump made him contort his face and so, he scrunched his nose as he felt it sting.

Liam looked at his nose and grimaced,

"I'm sorry about your nose."

"No, you're not."

After Corey's shift was over -and Theo really just wanted to go back to his apartment and sleep because it had been too fucking boring watching the waiter move from one side to another. Liam had been his only company, sitting with him over the bar and ordering some drinks as they watched over Corey. Theo's gotta admit it, Liam was good company. As the performance of the night came to an end over the stage, Theo noticed Liam staring at him.

"What?"

Liam pointed at his face, "Your, um, your nose."

"Don't tell me you broke it again."

Liam snorts, "No, um, it started bleeding again."

"Fuck."

He didn't saw the way Liam bit his bottom lip after he cursed, he was far more worried about the trail of blood going down his nose. He and Liam stood up from the bar and went to the bathrooms. Theo checked his nose; it was still a little swollen and purple but it wasn't that bad. The butterfly bandage had move at some point and tore a little.

Theo took it off, wincing as he did it, and threw it to the trash. He massaged his nose a little and turned to Liam,

"Better?"

"Yeah."

After that the two of them went back to the bar and turned to where Corey had been attending a table but couldn't see any traces of the dark blond waiter. Liam frowned and turned to the bartender who was cleaning one of the glasses,

"Where's Corey?"

"He was helping a man to get to the exit. Apparently he drank more than he could handle and was about to barf."

"Did you see him?"

"Yeah, he asked Corey to help him. I tried to help but the man only wanted it to be Corey. Weird."

Both Theo and Liam froze in fear. Without wasting more time they ran towards where the back exit was. As they ran, Theo withdrew his gun and stood in front of Liam, looking around the narrow hall. One of Liam's hands was grabbing his jacket behind him, almost as if he were afraid something would jump out of the walls and scare them. Sure, maybe it had to do with the fact that a serial killer had just attacked last night.

As they turned around the corner they heard the door at the end of the hall opening and seconds later the waiter entering and closing the door behind him.

"Corey!"

They ran towards him, Theo not letting his gun waver. Liam grabbed his friend by the arms,

"Corey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The man? Where is the man?!"

"Brett called him a cab and sent him home. Why- what's going on?"

Liam let out a relieved breathe. Theo lowered his gun, letting out a small sigh. False alarm.

The blue eyed guy shook his head, smiling at his friend, "No, nothing's wrong."

"I think it's time for you two to go back home." Theo spoke behind them.

Liam nodded.

Theo accompanied them to pick their stuff and make sure they reached their car. After being thanked Theo doesn't know how many times by the waiter, he responded with _'It's my job to keep people safe'_ and waved them away. He got into his own truck and drove back to his apartment, walking towards his bed and not even bothering changing clothes, he sprawled on his bed. He was closing his eyes as he felt Athena jump over his back and curl there, clearly wanting to sleep there as well.

 

* * *

 

Past midnight while everyone else was sleeping peacefully, a stripper from the club was walking over the streets on his way back home. Everything was quiet, just his steps were heard. He continues walking when he feels a presence behind him and he draws out his pepper spray, ready to use it if necessary but there's no one there. Still clutching the spray, his eyes scan the streets and around him. When he realizes that there's no danger, he let out a relieved sigh while putting the spray back into his satchel; he continues walking, reaching the part where the moon can be seen and it illuminates the empty alleys. Although it wasn't that empty as the stripper thought. As he's approaching the end of the street right beside an alley, a shadow appears behind him. The stripper barely has time to turn around when something shines with the moonlight and seconds later his blood is splattering over the wall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I don't see you guys until next year then I wanan wish you all a merry Christmas! Enjoy your family/friends and yourselves!


	3. Breakin' Dishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys!! Sorry for taking so long in the update!!  
> No, I will not abandon this! I was literally so without inspiration it sucked!! But I somehow managed to finnish this chapter and upload it before the inspiration ran out :p

Even before the sun came out, a female runner was running down the sidewalk. She had her blonde hair tied in a ponytail and was clad in exercise clothes. After running for a while, she came to a stop and rested her hands over her knees as she took air. She checks her TomTom Runner around her wrist and before she continued with her running, she finds a five dollar bill on the street. Right in front of her.

She looks around to see if no one was looking and decided to pick it up. She looked at it and noticed it was in a good state. Maybe it fell from someone's pocket. Then her eyes found another bill a couple of meters away from the one she pick. She goes to pick up that one as well, this time it was a $10. After seeing that no one was going to claim the dollars, she picked it up as well and decided to see if she had any more luck and maybe there were more money on her path.

She slowly continued her path over the sidewalk and apparently some dollars were being blown coming from the inside of an alley.

She really hadn't noticed that the money was coming from the alley until she picked up another dollar but this one had something on it. She looked at her hands and rubbed her fingers together and finally saw her red stained fingers.

Blood.

She stops right there and covers her mouth, saying _'oh my god'_. Disgusted, she drops the dollar and watches as it floats away by the wind. Her eyes move to the alley and a dreading feeling coil inside her belly. She gulps hard and takes slowly steps towards the alley, trying to keep her already hard breathing in check.

The runner enters the alley and sees a semi-closed satchel on the entrance, the money apparently coming from it. Then, she follows the pooling blood on the concrete and looks up to find a young man's body propped on top of one of the trashcans; he had his throat, arms and from the look of it his stomach slashed and was drenched in blood, his eyes still open.

The runner stares at it in horror and she screams in fear.

 

* * *

 

Over his apartment, Theo was sleeping peacefully, Athena purring in content on the pillow beside his face. That is until his phone rang. He opened an eye and took a look at his surroundings. It still looked dark outside, maybe like 5 A.M. He moved a little, just enough for him to reach his pocket and take out his phone. Watching as Athena's ears shifted at the noise but she kept sleeping, Theo answered his phone,

"Raeken."

He closed his eyes again, just really wanting to go back to sleep but when he heard the news on the other side his eyes opened again, only this time no traces of sleep on them.

 

* * *

 

Half hour later the police had cordoned off the area. People had already heard what happened and saw the sirens, so they obviously came to see what was it about this time. Deputies tried to maintain order, making sure no one crossed the line.

Theo arrived and parked his truck, getting out of it and walking towards the crime scene. He didn't bother changing clothes; he slept in them and he wasn't gonna waste time changing. He saw Stiles talking to another deputy and so he decided to approach the scene first. Turning to the left, he saw the young forensic scientist Nolan kneeling beside the body, gloved hands covered in blood and picking up his equipment. Theo let out a sigh. _'Another one. Another body.'_

He shook his head and nodded at the younger scientist,

"Hey."

Nolan looked up and smiled, "Hey. Sorry you had to get up early. But apparently not everyone has the chance to get another day." he turns to the body, "Don't you think so, buddy?" he chuckles.

Stiles had apparently heard him, as he said while he approached "I swear to Christ, Holloway, after this case, I'm submitting your ass to psychiatric evaluation."

Nolan smiled sheepishly -and kind of embarrassed- and looked down. He was a little strange. Sometimes with a weird and macabre sense of humor. Theo liked him.

"There were no witnesses, just like in the other scenes." Stiles said as he approached Theo's side.

"What can you tell us about our friend here?" Theo asked.

"Male. Middle 20's. Throat and stomach slashed open with a sharp object. Arms slashed with a curved object. I'll know more after the autopsy." Nolan says, looking at the two older males.

Theo nods with his head at the blood covering half the ground. "He does look bad. Too much blood."

"Tell me he died quickly." Stiles said.

Nolan grimaces, "No such luck. Liver temp indicates he bled out slowly. I can tell TOD's only about an hour and half ago."

Theo looked back at the body covered by a white sheet, his face covered. He then turned to look at Stiles, finding him looking at something else so he followed his sight. He was watching the female runner who found the body talk to some deputy; she looked pretty distraught and after shaking her head, she practically pushes a couple of bills into the deputy's hands. She was returning the money she found after finding out it belonged to the victim.

"At least there are people who still have conscience." Stiles said.

Another commotion took place seconds later just over the crowd around them.

_"Let me pass! Take your stinking paws off me, you damn overdeveloped ape!"_

Both Stiles and Theo turned to where the area had been cordoned and people were standing behind the line, only to see Liam being held back by a tall and muscled deputy, the short stripper struggling to get past him.

"Oh, look. American beauty is here." Stiles commented.

Theo made a sign for the deputy to let Liam pass. The blue eyed stripper growled at the deputy and went over to meet Theo halfway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Theo asked as soon as Liam was standing in front of him. The blue eyed guy was dressed in a similar way of yesterday, only the sweats and the hoodie colors were different.

"I heard from a neighbor that the police found another body. A stripper's body."

"Liam, you really shouldn't be-

" _Please!_ I just... need to see him."

Theo stared at him and realized that it was something they did very often. Just stare into each other's eyes; almost as if they were comfortable letting their eyes do all the talking. His mouth presses in a thin line before he sighs. He leads Liam close to the body.

"Nolan, can you...?"

The scientist nodded and gently uncovered the dead body's face. Theo was only expecting Liam to recognize him or not but weirdly enough, it wasn't only Liam the one who recognized him. Theo did too; he frowns,

"Hey, I recognize him. He's the guy that was dancing last night over the stage."

"Sam." Liam grimaces, "I usually gave him a ride close to his house but... last night I needed to take Corey back home and he wanted to stay late and--

"Hey, hey." Theo moves him aside from the body, turning him so he's looking at him instead, "This isn't your fault, ok? You couldn't predict this."

Liam doesn't seem to want to believe it but he nods.

As Liam rubs his eyes and the tears away, Theo turns over his shoulder to look at Nolan and nods at him. The forensic scientist covers the deceased guy's face again.

 

* * *

 

After that, they ended up back at the police station. Theo told Liam to wait him near an empty desk as he went to talk to Scott. As Liam stayed by himself, standing awkwardly and watching people walk by pass him, a pretty strawberry blonde and pregnant woman approached him. She smiled at him and that made her green eyes shine.

"You must be Liam." Lydia said as she offered her hand to him, "Theo only talks good things about you."

Liam frowns, "Really?"

"Totally." she says winking. She grabs the nearest chair available and sits there, motioning Liam to do the same. "So you're a stripper?"

Liam winces, "Yes."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not judging. With my rocking body I would totally hit the clubs as well." Liam glances at her belly and she rolls her eyes, "Obviously not now, you doofus." she nudges him, making him chuckle.

"Another body?"

"Yeah. I kinda knew the guy..."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But if there's someone who can solve this and catch that son of a bitch it's Theo."

"You sure trust Theo."

"I would trust him with my life. Which I've done." unconsciously she brings a hand to rest on her belly.

Liam's eyes follow that move and he shifted a little in his chair, feeling something rattle over his chest. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it. Apparently Lydia noticed it too since she smiled,

"It's not his if that's what you're thinking."

Liam's blue eyes lock on hers, "What?"

"The baby. It's not Theo's."

"I, uh, I wasn't thinking that."

"Aha." Lydia said with a knowing smirk.

The strawberry blonde woman suddenly stood up, swaying a little because of her belly but finally being able to stand on her own, she told Liam to excuse her for a moment. After Liam nodded, she turned around and walked towards the bathrooms.

From where he was sitting, Liam could see Theo inside an office and talking to someone sitting on the other side of the desk. Theo had his back at him, both arms crossed over his chest; the blue eyed dancer stared at the back of the agent and admired his whole body. A moment later, Theo came out of the office and made his way towards him.

"So Scott says that the sketch artist is on his way here. Do you think you can hold on until that?"

Liam tilts his head a little, "Don't worry, I don't have anywhere else to go." he pauses for a moment, staring right at Theo, "Or... do you wanted me to?"

"I wanted to what?"

"Wanted me to have somewhere else to go."

The two of the stare at each other, Theo losing himself over those deep blue eyes. Was it possible for someone to drown in that color? That pure blue? He doesn't know, but he might be willing to find out.

Unfortunately his thoughts are interrupted by a male voice,

_"You better take your hands off me before I sue your ass!"_

Liam frowns, having recognized that voice. He stands up from the chair and turns around to see Peter entering the station, looking furious in his v-neck shirt. The older man looked around the station before his eyes fell on Theo.

_"You."_ he said pointing at Theo, "Since you came into my club bad things have been happening. First one of my dancers is murdered, then one of my waiters is frightened even of his shadow, and now Liam is at a station full of policemen who apparently _CAN'T KEEP THEIR NOSES ON THEIR DAMN BUSSINESS!_ " he yells the last part at all the policemen standing around and watching. They all hurry away.

"Peter."

The blue eyed man turns at the source of the voice only to see the strawberry blonde woman, having returned from the bathroom, looking back at him and all the anger drops from his face,

"Lydia."

The two adults stare at each other while the whole place is silent, apparently the officers not wanting to disturb the blue eyed man. Theo and Liam are also quiet, watching the silent exchange. Peter looks a little surprised, but Lydia just simply stands there.

Theo points between them, clearing his throat to have their attention,

"You two know each other?"

"In the biblical sense." Stiles pipes in from where he's sitting.

Liam looks over at Peter, who still hadn't said anything, and then at the beautiful strawberry blonde woman and then at her pregnant belly. Slowly, the dots start connecting and- Holy shit. What?

As Liam's mind was having a mild-break down, Peter finally managed to find his voice,

"What are you doing here?"

Lydia presses her lips together, "I work here."

"No you don't. Not while you're like that." he says pointing at her belly. "I thought you were on maternity leave."

"I am, but I came to spend some time with my friends."

"And I thought I was robbing the cradle." Theo mutters under his breath, but Liam was close to him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Liam turns to look at Peter once again, his brain finally catching up with his mouth, "Wait a minute, wait a minute. Am I understanding this right?"

Peter rolls his eyes, his trademark Hale eye-roll, and sighs as if he were just going to explain something to a six year-old.

"Yes, we used to date. No, we're not dating right now. Yes, that's my baby there. No, you can't ask me anything personal starting from now."

Liam shuts his mouth, holding both hands up as if acting like surrendering. Theo was about to open his mouth but then another male voice came from behind him,

"Hi, Peter."

"Scott."

The dark haired agent had both hands inside his jacket's pockets and was standing straight, looking professional.

"What seems to be the problem here?" he asked.

"One of your agents, that one to be more precise," Peter says while pointing at Theo, "decided to question one of my dancers without I'm sure, reading him his rights or even allow him to call a lawyer, in this case myself. And that's a violation of his rights as you might know, and-

"Peter, relax. He's not under arrest." Lydia says, and that effectively cuts him off.

Peter stares between them, mouth shut in a tight line.

"...He's not?"

Lydia shakes her head 'no'.

Peter stays quiet.

"Now I feel like an ass. You couldn't tell me anything before I started acting like a diva?"

"Nobody can stop you when you're like that." Stiles says.

Peter turns to glare at him and the brunet agent quickly starts acting as if he were typing something over the computer, which wasn't even turn on.

"Okay, if he's not under arrest then what is he doing here?"

"He knew the latest victim. I just wanted to ask him some questions." Theo spoke.

"At 6 A.M.?" Peter mocked. Goddamit, it was too early for this shit.

"And it might be a good idea if you can bring Corey back here so he can talk to the sketcher." Scott called out from behind Theo.

"Leave that poor guy alone."

"I'm afraid I can't. And he already said yes."

Peter turned to look at Liam, who nodded, "Corey accepted."

The older man sighed as he looked like he weighted his options. He closed his eyes for a moment as he breathed in,

"Okay." he opened his blue eyes again, staring back at Theo, "But you better not try to harm any of my boys, Mr. FBI Handsome." after that he looked like he was about to leave but then, looking a little awkward, he approached Lydia and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Peter. I'm fine."

"Good." and turned around to leave, shoulders straight and posture rigid.

Lydia chuckles as she watches him leave. She then turned to where Stiles was sitting and still pretending to be typing down; she patted his shoulder as she walked past him and said

"Stiles, the screen is off."

"I know."

Theo sighs. He snaps his neck to release some tension and turns to look back at Liam, who was already looking at him.

"It's 6:37 A.M. Wanna go to the club?"

Liam smiled at him.

 

* * *

 

Minutes later Theo drove them to Sinema. He decided to bring Nolan over in case there was anything related to the case. Maybe something belonging to the victim before they were murdered last night. As he parked the car, Theo turned to look at the door and saw the tall door bouncer already there, arms crossed over his too tight purple shirt and clad in leather jeans.

"Ugh, is he always here?" he said while quickly nodding at his direction. Liam followed it.

"Don't worry, at day he's easy to deal with." he says while opening the door, "Especially if he's had his coffee."

The three get out of the car, and as soon as they are spotted, Brett calls out for them:

"Oh, ho, ho. Liam, what did you do now? Naughty boy." Brett said as soon as he saw them approaching the door with a smirk, but as soon as his eyes fall on the third person with them he freezes. It's too quick for any of them to notice but he quickly manages to hide it; his face suddenly turns predatory.

"Damn. Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama, that's some fine specimen."

Liam rolls his eyes, "Brett, don't you have to be a jerk anywhere else?"

"Not until four."

Theo and Liam enter the club, but before Nolan can follow a hand shots up, stopping him from getting further. The door closes and Nolan turns his head to look at the handsome tall blond.

"Hey, hot stuff." Brett smirks, "Does your pretty face have a name?"

Nolan looks around when he finally realizes that the tall guy is talking to him, "Me?"

"Is there someone else with a pretty face here?"

As if being called, Liam peeks his head out, "Oh my god, Brett, keep it in your pants for two seconds!" and pulls Nolan inside the club, the sound of Brett's laughter the last thing is heard before the door closes.

"What does he meant with that?" Nolan asked.

"Nothing, he was just introducing himself."

"Apparently he wanted to introduce himself, but I don't think it's gonna work." Theo muttered.

While Nolan went to the dressing room to check for any more evidence, Theo and Liam went directly to the inside of the club. Music was pumping through the walls, a few dancers over the stage and people -guys and girls alike- cheering for the dancers.

Theo looked around, not being able to find Corey at any table. He side glanced at Liam.

"You know you don't have to follow me, right? You could stay here."

Liam shrugs, "I know. But it's fun."

Theo cocks an eyebrow, "More fun than to dance over the stage?"

Liam leans forward, "So much more."

They smile at each other, and in that moment Theo watches movement behind Liam, so the blue eyed dancer turns around and the two of them see Corey reaching the bar with a an empty tray on his hand. He smiles at the bartender and tells him something.

As soon as he turns to look around, his eyes catch Theo and Liam and his smile falls. Corey drops his tray on the bar,

"Nope."

And turns around, going back to the dressing room while crossing the crowd of people. Theo and Liam follow him.

"Corey-

_"No."_

"Mr. Bryant."

The three of them reach the dressing room and open the door just as Nolan was over the corner of the room on his knees, closing his bag, apparently not having found much.

The slim forensic scientist got back up on his feet and watched as Corey went to pick a bag up from the floor -his, apparently- and put it over one of the tables.

"Corey, please, I know you're scared-

"Scared? Why, because some wacko might come for me because I accidentally saw his face after he murdered someone?" he snorts, "Naah, I'm not."

"Mr. Bryant, I can assure you-

"No, you can't. That's the worst of all!"

Theo sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. Liam then started trying to talk and convince his friend to come with them, but the lighter brunet kept saying the same: No.

Theo kept with his eyes closed, index and thumb finger over his nose as he tried to calm down while the witness continued to say 'no'.

"Okay, I don't have time for this."

Without anything else to say and not caring anymore, Theo gets to Corey and throws him up and over his shoulder like a potato sac. Corey shrieks as he's picked up from the ground and suddenly he can see Liam from Theo's behind.

_"What are you doing?!"_ he high-pitch yells, moving his legs wildly.

Theo doesn't answer; he just turns around, the waiter still secured over his shoulder, and starts walking towards the door. Nolan rushes to the door and opens it for them as Liam follows, grabbing Corey's bag before leaving the room.

"Mr. Raeken! This is highly unprofessional! Put me down!"

Corey keeps struggling, hitting the agent with his fists over the back but the other doesn't relent; Nolan and Liam follow, the stripper trying not to laugh at the situation and also making sure that nobody saw them. Maybe they could think they wanted to hurt Corey.

They get to the door, which Nolan opens. Brett opens the door fuller from outside and arches an eyebrow at the agent carrying the waiter over his shoulder.

"You leaving already?" he asks amused, not even slightly concerned about the situation.

While walking towards the car, Liam turns quick on his feet, "You never saw us here!" he yells.

Brett mocks salutes him, "Yes, sir."

"Brett! Aren't you gonna say anything?!" Corey yells as they get to the agent's car.

"Bring him back for mojito time!"

_"Asshole!"_

 

* * *

 

They get to the station fairly quick, pulling the doors open and entering the station. Instead of people murmuring and wondering why agent Raeken had a person over his shoulders while this one screamed bloody murder, they continued with their work. Apparently everyone was already accustomed to this?

A female agent even stepped aside to let Theo enter the station, just glancing at the young waiter for a moment before going back to her desk.

Stiles was talking with someone over the phone near an empty desk and he turned to look over his shoulder when he heard voices; he never stopped talking with whoever he was talking to even after watching the whole exchange.

From over his office, Scott heard the commotion and looked up from the documents in his hands to look out through his window. He saw Theo carrying witness Corey Bryant over his shoulder, the latter squirming over his grip and while the stripper followed hastily. Scott watched them for five seconds before he looked back down at his documents and continued his work.

Nolan went to find Lydia while Theo and Liam -and Corey- went to an interrogation room. Once they reached one, the office waiting outside opened the door for them -since he saw that Theo was busy- and the three of them entered the interrogation room.

Corey continued struggling even after Theo pushed the chair away from the metal table with his left foot and put him down on it with somehow care. As Theo quickly peeked his head out to tell the officer to go and do something else which they couldn't hear, Corey glared at his friend.

"Liam, what the hell?!"

"Sorry!"

"Why didn't you try to stop him?!"

"Honestly, I was a little surprised by the whole thing."

Corey scoffs. Theo comes back into the room, closing the door behind and turning to the other two. Liam stands beside the table, one hand on top of it. Corey sat still, arms crossed over his vest and pouting.

"Okay, now we can talk." Theo said, finally settled in the room.

"The only one you're gonna be talking to is to my lawyer!"

"Nobody saw anything."

Corey points at the closed door, "The whole station just saw you dragging me in against my will!"

"You can't prove anything."

"Liam saw it."

"They're not going to believe him."

"Hey!" Liam whined.

"Sorry, but you know what I mean."

Liam pouted, frowning at the agent and damn, that pout should not be sexy.

Corey only turned his head to the side, not meeting his eyes, tapping his shoes over the ground.

"Listen, I know I was rude. I also know you're scared, but like I told you, if you help us we can catch him and you'll have nothing to worry about."

Corey is still not looking at him. Theo gets closer to the chair until he's standing in front of Corey over the chair; he then crouches in front so he can see the waiter's face better.

"But I really need your help, okay?"

Liam was watching him the whole time, a small smile tugging at his lips. He knew that Corey was a big softie and that by that gesture the agent just did, he would go along.

Before anything else can happen, the door opens and a dark skinned man around Theo's age enters the interrogation room, carrying a folder over his hands. Theo turns to the door to see Mason and he gets up,

"Gentlemen, this is agent Mason Hewitt, our Technical Analyst."

The dark skinned man stops when his eyes fall on Corey's figure, coming to a sudden stop beside Theo.

"Oh, hey."

"Hi."

Liam raised his hand, "Hi."

Mason turned to him, "Oh, hi." he looked back at the waiter, "Hi, I'm Mason... You already knew that. A-And you're Corey." he winces at his own choice of words, "You also knew that."

Corey just chuckles at him with a smile. Liam raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Sorry, did I interrupt? A deputy told me that you called for me and-

Theo shakes his head, "Not at all. I was just telling Mr. Bryant here that he will be safe after he talks with the sketcher. Am I right, agent Hewitt?"

"Yeah, sure. Sure, whatever this man says," he pats Theo over the chest, "he always fulfills his promises. Don't worry."

Just as Corey nods, Nolan comes over from the opened door, biting his lips as if he had just interrupted his parents while having a discussion. He looked over the four persons in the room before his eyes settled over Theo,

"We have a problem."

"What?"

"We found another body"

Liam and Corey shared a look. Theo turned his head and cursed under his breath. Fuck. As he tried to not hit something he noticed that Nolan hadn't left after he delivered the news; he stayed there over the door, a hand over the doorframe.

Theo frowned, "What is it?"

"...It's a girl."

Theo blinks a few times, "What?"

Nolan licks his lips, "The latest victim is a girl."

All the victims had been males. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, well there's that. What did you liked the most in this chapter? Feel free to ask me whatever you want!  
> I will try not to take too much in the next chapter!


	4. Blood Hungry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Two chapters in the same week? What's going on? I was inspired, that's what's going!  
> Honestly, I think I wrote half or more of this chapter over the afternoon and I'm sure I'm gonna regret publishing it today because I have no idea what to do for the next one, and you're gonna have to probably wait another week or so for the next chapter.  
> But in the meanwhile, enjoy this chapter!!

Theo sometimes really hated his life. Well, not his life, but bits of it. Like right now. He had been so close to get Corey Bryant to accept to do the sketch for the killer when of fucking course another body appeared and now? Now the young man was back at being terrified. And as if that weren't enough, the gorgeous stripper/best friend was angry. At him! He was currently yelling at Theo, the two ignoring Corey for the moment.

"This isn't a highschool test, okay?! You can't keep changing your answer! It's whether _'yes'_ or _'no'_."

"I'm sorry, is your ass on the line of fire?" Liam yelled back.

"No, but yours might end up in a cell if you keep talking!"

"Um, Theo?" Mason dared to interrupt.

_"What?!"_

Mason pointed at the open door and the empty chair. Corey had left. Fuck.

Theo cursed everything as he went out of the room, the other two following, and he walked over the hall and catching up with the witness.

"Mr. Bryant!"

"No!"

"Mr. Bryant."

The three of them reached for Corey, the waiter stopping and crossing his arms over his chest, looking both tired and angry.

"Mr. Bryant, please understand-

"No, _you_ understand. I know this is your job and all, and I have to help but don't you get it? He might track me down. He's gonna find me and he's gonna kill me!"

Mason spoke for the first time, "Corey- Can I call you Corey?"

Corey points a finger at his chest, "You can call me anything you want as long as you keep me alive!"

"We wouldn't put you at risk if we couldn't protect you." Theo said.

"Right." Liam scoffed.

Theo turned to him, "Okay, one more thing and I'll handcuff you to one of the desks!"

Mason ignored them and continued, "Listen, I know this is scary. I totally wouldn't want to do this, I would be scared shitless and run as far as I could if I were you."

Theo sent him a glare of _'what the hell are you doing? You're supposed to make him want to stay!'_ but Mason ignored him.

"But right now you're our only hope. This bastard isn't gonna stop unless we stop him. Agent Raeken and I will do everything in our power to make sure this guy never hurts anyone ever again... but we need your help to do it."

Corey looked at him the whole time he spoke, lips in a pout and eyes big and wide and puppy-like; Liam was tapping his fingers against his thighs as he looked between the two FBI agents. Theo was just ready to pull Corey over his shoulder again and bring him over to another room with the sketcher-

"I'll do it."

The three of them look at the waiter surprised, who offers them a small smile. Liam looks at his friend with worry written over his face.

"It's okay." he reassures his friend, "If they say they can protect me... I trust them."

"Don't worry, I'll put a guy over your apartment. In fact, Agent Hewitt will be on the look for anything suspicious. He will stay out of your apartment and if you need something you can call him."

"Yes, I will." Mason blinks a few times, "Wait, what?"

"You're gonna protect Corey here."

"Really?" he asks with a smile, then realizes how inappropriate that is and puts on a neutral face, "I mean... Really."

Corey smiles back a little. Theo nods.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to go and see that last victim."

Liam moves to follow, "I'll come with you."

"No, you're not. You're staying here with your friend so he doesn't stay alone while the sketcher comes."

Liam looks at Mason and back at Theo, "He's not alone." the agent went to open his mouth to retort but Liam spoke again, "So hurry."

Theo sighs, "Okay, fine, just let me get my keys."

Liam nods and waits there. Theo turns around and walks over the hall, taking his keys out of his pocket and walking out of the station. There was no way he was going to bring a civilian to a crime scene.

 

* * *

 

Theo and Stiles arrive at the crime scene, a park not too far from the sheriff's station. Nolan was already there with his equipment, kneeling beside the body that was lying on one of the benches nears the roses bushes. There were two ambulances and people were already there because of the commotion. Theo and Stiles came out of the car and made their way towards the scene.

"Where's the victim?" Stiles asks to a deputy.

The deputy nods at where Nolan is, "There's two, actually."

"Two bodies?"

"That's not what I said."

Theo stops for a moment, "One of them is alive?"

The two of them share a look before they continue until they get there. Nolan was still kneeling beside the body, gloved hands covered in blood as he grabbed the sheet to cover the victim's face but stopped once he saw the two agents,

"Female. In her early 20's. Blonde. She has been dead at least for 1-2 hours max. She didn't had an identification with her, so it will be more difficult to ID the victim." he slowly turns her face to show a bloodied wound over her temple, "By the blunt trauma on the head I could say she hit her head in the pavement, but I can't tell you which wound killed her since she has many over her torso." he points at the ambulance behind them, "The alive victim is being taken to the hospital for a knife wound on her hand."

Theo looks at the brunet agent, "Okay, you stay here. I'll go with the other victim to the hospital."

Stiles nodded and proceeded to kneel beside Nolan, as Theo ran back to the ambulance before it left.

Half hour later and still waiting in the hospital, Theo thought that he was going insane. He was pacing around the floor, both arms crossed over his chest and glancing regularly at the clock when a minute later a doctor approached him.

Theo quickly stood up straight, "Hey, how is she? Did she say anything?"

"She said her name is Lainie." the doctor said with a soft smile, "Fifteen stitches to close the hand laceration, but no tendon or nerve damaged."

"So she's fine, nothing too severe."

The doctor smiles with a nod, "Don't worry, agent. She's fine."

"Can I talk to her?"

"You can, but be gentle."

Theo nods and the doctor leaves. After a moment, Theo sighs and straightens up his jacket before walking towards the room where the survivor was; he gently pushes the door and enters the room. The victim looked peaceful, even after having survived a serial killer, lying on a half-sitting up position; she had long black hair that sprawled over the soft pillow behind her head and stunning blue eyes that reminded him of a certain someone. Her skin was pale porcelain but maybe the pale tone was because of the meds in her body. As soon as he entered the room she looked over at him, her chest moving up and down with each breathe she took.

Theo got closer to her bed as she turned her attention to him.

"Lainie? I'm Special Agent Raeken from the FBI, can I ask you some questions?" he introduced himself by taking out his ID from his jacket.

The raven haired girl gives a short but firm nod.

"Could you tell me what happened?"

Lainie opens her mouth and then closes it. She does it again two more times before she finally manages to speak, "Abbey and I were going to the market to buy some stuff I needed for my apartment. I ran out of milk and bread, and stuff like that. It was supposed to be a quick trip, you know? And Abbey told me that she would wait outside, so she stayed back." she shakes her head while closing her eyes, "I was away just for twenty-five minutes, but when I came back... I saw her on the ground, him on top of her... his knife cutting her." she whines, "Cutting her like she were a piece of meat and not a human being."

She starts sobbing, "I-I tried to fight him off her but he turned his knife at me and cut me. I screamed and that seemed to scare him enough to make him run away but..." her upper lip starts trembling, "Abbey already was... was..."

Theo grabbed the tissue box from the counter and offered it to the raven haired girl, who took one tissue but just clutch it on her trembling hand.

"A couple walked by and they called the police but it was too late."

Theo nodded. He knows it must be horrible for her to just sit there beside her friend and wait for the police to arrive but knowing that there was nothing they could do.

Lainie suddenly gasps, "Oh my god." her eyes widen as she seems to remember something, "Her parents don't know."

Theo frowns as he watches the tears form in the girl's eyes.

"Her parents don't know." she repeats, tears finally falling free over her porcelain skin. It was like watching a doll cry.

"We'll tell them, don't worry. Right now what I need you to do is wait here for the sketcher to come and-

"I can't."

Theo sighs. Not again.

"Lainie-

"I-I couldn't find my wallet after I was attacked!! He must have it! And if he has it he knows where I live! My ID is in there!" her chest starts heaving, "He might come back and try to kill me if he thinks I told you what he looks like!"

"If you tell me how he looks like I'm gonna put that bastard away so he can never harm anyone else."

Lainie shakes her head several times, "No, no, no!"

As Theo told her to calm down her breathing his phone rang. Lainie tried to breathe normally as he answered his phone. When his call ended he turned back to find her calmed down but still trembling a little and blue eyes glistening with tears.

"Lainie, I must go but there's gonna be a deputy outside of your room for protection, okay?" he takes out a small card with his name and cellphone, "If you need anything, if you remember anything or change your mind, here's my card."

The raven haired girl gives him a shaky nod, watching as he puts the card over the counter next to her bed and walks towards the door. Just as he was about to exit the room, he stops and thinks about something. One hand over the door he turns to the girl on the bed,

"Lainie, can you tell me the nature of your relationship with the victim?"

Lainie offers him a sad smile, "She was my girlfriend."

Theo grimaces and nods before leaving the girl wallow in her sorrow.

 

* * *

 

Theo came into the morgue where Stiles had told him to go. When he entered the cold place he saw Nolan already there, gloves on his small hands and moving a strand of hair behind his ear. The victim was on top of an examination table and a white blanket covered her body, just a few strands of hair peeking out from under the sheet. Nolan looked over at him as he approached the table,

"You don't look too good." Nolan commented.

"I might not have slept too well and I would gladly use my badge to get a cup of coffee right now. What do you have?"

"I found something over the body."

"What now?"

Nolan slowly pulls the blanket to uncover the girl's torso and Theo has to look away for a second to not flinch. He takes some air and looks back as Nolan starts speaking, "The killer cut her body. Not just cut, he..."

The brunet scientist pauses for a moment, looking slightly sad, "He carved and traced all over her stomach and chest this lines." he points at the deep gashes the victim had. "They don't meet with each other but... he really wanted her to suffer."

"So this was personal?"

"I don't know, man. This guy is really wacked in the head. I mean... He attacked twice in the same day. Give me a break."

Theo looks over the victim. Her eyes were closed and she was already pale, her eyelids taking a shade of purple. The wound over her temple was purple already, and had a small yellow coloration on the edge.

"This doesn't make sense."

Nolan covers the body again, "You're preaching to the choir."

"No, I mean... All the victims had been males between nineteen and twenty-five. This girl is roughly nineteen, not to mention she's a girl. She doesn't fit the pattern."

"So what? Maybe he wanted to try and kill a female?" Nolan asked confused.

Theo shakes his head, "I don't know. Something doesn't seem right."

 

* * *

 

Hours later and they had finally found the victim's family. They identified her and now they had a name to go with the face. Abbey Kelton.

Theo reached the office and closed the door behind him. Stiles was already there with the parents of the victim- Abbey. Scott had allowed them to use his office so they could have more privacy and to make the parents feel comfortable but Theo wasn't sure how comfortable they would be if they had to talk about their recently deceased daughter.

The father was running a hand down his face, over his mouth as if trying to calm down but the mother was sitting there and looking at some point over the wall, looking almost dissociative.

"Thanks for your time. We're so sorry for your loss." Stiles said in a soft tone, standing beside the desk where there were several photos of the victim but not from her murder. They were from every stage of her life: when a baby, when five years-old, with her parents as a teenager.

Mrs. Kelton grimaced, "They, um, they wanted me to bring a photo of her but I didn't know which one to use, so I brought them all."

Stiles picks up one where Abbey is wearing a soft pink dress and it looks like she's standing outside her house. "She's beautiful."

The mother managed to smile, looking down at the photo Stiles had, "That's Abbey." she chokes.

Theo feels the despair of the couple, he can even taste it. He sits on the edge of the desk, facing them and with Stiles at his right side.

"When's her birthday?" he asks.

"July 28."

Theo thought about it for a moment, "Leo. Headstrong, popular, generous, center of attention. Am I right?"

As he said those words to describe her, the couple nodded with faint smiles on their faces, "That's Abbey." said the mother again, and Theo notices that the father hadn't said a word. "She was only seventeen when she graduated. She's studyin' to be a nurse."

_"Was."_ the father finally manages to speak out.

Mrs. Kelton turns to look at her husband, and so does Theo and Stiles. "What's that, dear?"

Her husband can't even turn to look at her as he says in a broken voice "She _was_ studying to be a nurse."

Silence falls in the office. Mrs. Kelton looks like she's about to crumble in her seat as she watches her husband. Her eyes are wide and filled with pain, and Mr. Kelton was trying so hard not to face her, his left hand trembling from where it was resting over his face.

Mr. Kelton sniffs a little, and then his wife gets up from her seat and runs out of the room. Stiles shares a look with Theo before going out to follow Mrs. Kelton.

Theo stays with the husband, watching as he pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes to contain the tears that hadn't shed yet. The agent stays quiet as he waits for the older man to compose himself and finally speak,

"I, uh, I made the identification." Mr. Kelton says, still not being able to make eye contact. Theo gets up from the edge of the desk he was sitting on, and slowly approaches the empty chair where the wife had been.

Theo sits on the chair beside Mr. Kelton as the man continues,

"There was a sheet over her. The doctor pulled it down just enough to see her face... but I could tell-- I could s-see from where the sheet laid over her body that..." he presses his thumb over his lips, right where his teeth must be pressing. He hiccups once more as he quickly glances at Theo, "That something wasn't right." he sniffs, "Detective Morales won't tell me the details; says I don't need to know. And the doctor says I don't need to see." his upper lip starts trembling more as his voice breaks when he finally makes eye-contact with the agent.

"This is Abbey. This is my s-sweet Abbey. And I trust the doctor, and I trust the detective, but you're from the FBI and if you tell me that I don't--I don't need to see or I don't need to know, I'll believe you."

Theo stares at the man with his brow furrowed, keeping silent for a moment before he opens his mouth, "Trust me, Mr. Kelton." Theo touches the pictures over the table, the ones where Abbey is smiling at the camera as a child wearing a Christmas sweater and the one where she's a baby in her cradle, "These are the memories you wanna keep."

Mr. Kelton follows his fingers to the photos and he finally crumbles, openly crying while pushing his hands to his eyes as his body starts to shake with each sob.

Theo just sits there and allows a middle aged man to cry his eyes and heart out for his only daughter.

 

* * *

 

After talking to Abbey's parents and after they left, Theo was slumped over the couch at the lounge room, one arm behind his head as a pillow and he was just staring at the ceiling. He couldn't erase Mr. Kelton's face as he cried for his daughter, for his angel, and when the couple was leaving the station, his wife's hand instinctively searched for his and they intertwined their hands. Sometimes pain made you stronger, but sometimes pain made you weaker. Sometimes it brought people together, other times it destroyed them.

_"Hard day?"_

Theo turned his head to see Lydia taking a seat on the singlet couch across the coffee table and facing him.

"You have no idea." he answered while still lying down.

"Did Abbey's parents know anything useful?"

"No. Apparently they were expecting her for dinner today, just like any other day. There were no witnesses, not until the couple who found her and Lainie after the attack. Nobody saw or heard anything."

Lydia nods silently, looking down at her manicured hands. Theo keeps silent too, staring at the ceiling and not being able to stop thinking about something. He growled as he suddenly and with too much force sat up,

"Why didn't she cry out? Or scream? Why didn't she fight him?" he questioned, anger and confusion pouring out of him.

Lydia stared at him in silence for a moment before she nodded, putting a strand of her beautiful hair behind her ear before she softly but firmly spoke,

"Okay, I need you to listen to me right now: Men always think in terms of fight or flight. In fact, the most common instinct in the face of this kind of threat is to freeze. If she didn't fight, if she didn't scream, if she was silent and numb, it's because she was petrified." she pauses for a moment, "In that state of fear, she might well have been compliant, but like in a rape, that does _not_ mean she consented."

"I know, Lydia. Do you think anyone would want to be cut the way she was cut? It's just..." he lets out a deep breath, "I don't know. I guess I'm just tired."

"Aren't we all?" she answers back with a sad smile. Theo returns the sad smile.

After a moment of silence they heard steps and saw Scott and Stiles approach them, the brunet with moles holding a folder over his hands.

"Hey. I was just checking with Scott the sketch your witness, Corey Bryant, made and," he shows Theo and Lydia the folder that contained the sketch, "is it me or this guy looks..."

"Average?" both Theo and Lydia say at the same time. They also let out a unison sigh.

"Maybe we shouldn't had waited too long to do the sketch? You know, maybe he got confused." Stiles says.

"If he says that's how the perpetrator looked, then that's how it looked."

Stiles raises both hands in defense, "Okay, man. Just saying."

"If he looks average then what's the next step?" Lydia asks. "You can't show this on the news; people will think their neighbor is the killer."

"Maybe Lainie can help."

Scott frowns, "The survivor?"

"Yes. Maybe she saw him as well; we can bring her over with the sketcher."

"She already said no." Theo says, putting the sketch over the coffee table. Oh, how much he desires a good cup of coffee.

"She said 'no' to you, but not to me."

Theo looks over at Scott, "Scott, put a leash on him."

Scott looks over from Theo to Stiles. His eyes stop over his best friend, "I really don't think we should pressure a survivor like that, Stiles."

"Ow, come on, Scott! Her life is in danger! If she tells us how this guy looked like then her life will no longer be in danger! It's just simple logic!"

Theo snorts, "Yeah? Try to explain that to a murder survivor."

"I will!"

"No, you're not!"

"Oh, you're gonna fight me, Raeken? Fine, come over here, I'm gonna kick your handsome face!"

"Your pretty face isn't gonna be pretty anymore with a busted lip, _Mieczysław._ "

"Oh, no, _you didn't_!"

_"Enough!"_ Scott stepped in, and like in the hierarchy of a wolf pack, the other two shut up immediately and looked down. Scott sighed, running a hand through his short hair. "We're all tense because of this case. Stiles, go to my office and rest in my couch. Theo, go back to your place and sleep a little; looks like you need it."

Stiles huffed and went back to Scott's office. Theo straightened up his shirt, picked up his jacket from the couch and went to the door. Lydia got up from her seat and softly patted Scott on the shoulder. The Latino agent turned to her as her hand slides from his arm to his hand, holding it in a grip. He squeezed back as in a 'thank you'.

Theo was walking out of the station, putting on his jacket as he crossed the door while he mentally cursed when he saw Nolan approaching him, or more like approaching the station and he was just on his way. But the cute scientist stopped in front of him,

"You're leaving?"

"The Alpha has spoken." Theo finished putting his jacket on, "I'm gonna go and lay down a little. What is it?"

"After you left I still needed to do some check-ups on Abbey's body. I'm still waiting some tests but I thought you should know this: Abbey had a club stamp on her inner wrist. I didn't see it clearly the first time because it's a little washed up. Maybe from two or three days ago."

"What club?"

"Sinema."

 

* * *

 

With only a couple of hours of sleep on him, no coffee running over his system and his nerves on point, Theo reached Sinema in matter of minutes. He parked his car and got out of it and practically bounced towards the door where the door bouncer Brett was there. Of course he would be there: it was his job. Once the tall blond saw him walking towards him he grinned,

"You came back for more?"

But Theo was not in the mood right now. "Give me a reason to lock you in a cell. Come on!"

Brett raises an eyebrow at him unamused, "Gonna cuff me, agent? _Kinky._ "

"I wouldn't cuff your ass even if it were the last ass on the Milky Way."

"And what about Liam's?"

Theo tries not to show how that simple line affected him. He calms down a little and straightens up,

"I'm here for business."

"Yeah, and I'm shoe size four."

Theo rolls his eyes and enters the place once Brett opens the door for him, a shit-eating grin on his face all the time. The agent walks through the entrance and soon his senses are attacked by loud blasting music, stroboscopic lights, the scent of sweat and alcohol. Just a normal afternoon at Sinema. He quickly looked around and made his way between the crowd to reach the bar. A brunet with highlights on her hair was behind the bar, pouring the guy on the stool his drink before her eyes fell on Theo.

"What can I do for you, hot shot."

"I'm looking for Liam Dunbar."

"Look, if you're an ex-lover or something, no matter how hot you are, if he didn't called you back then that means he's not interested." she shrugs, "Sorry."

"No, I didn't come for that." he shows her his badge. "I'm with the FBI."

The girl's eyes widened and when she realized he was serious, she nodded behind him.

Theo followed her sight and saw Liam wearing a black V-neck lace up long sleeved shirt and cargo shorts. Very short shorts. They showed his very nice and toned legs and concentrate, Raeken! He was standing next to a table where a short redhaired girl in her middle 20's was sitting, a drink on her hand and laughing at something as she talked with Liam. Her other hand was grabbing the stripper by the arm, pulling him closer.

Theo moved over the crowd to approach him,

_"Liam!"_

Incredibly, Liam heard his name being called over the music. After hearing his name he turned around and he quickly caught Theo, so he detangled himself from the redhead's grip.

"Little wolf! Don't you wanna hear the rest of my story?" the girl whined.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta go change."

"No! Don't go! We were just getting to know each other-

Liam slips away from the girl's grip but as he makes his way towards Theo a bearded man passes by and slaps Liam's ass as if it were the most normal thing or as if Liam had allowed him to do that.

"I'd hit that." the man said with a grin.

Theo growls and shooting a hand to grab the man's shoulder, he turns the man around,

"Hey, you best apologize, before--

He doesn't get to finish because Liam is standing in front of the man who slapped his ass and in a swift move he tightly grabs the guy's balls. Theo's eyes widen at the neutral look on the stripper's face,

"Say the magic words, asshole."

"I'm sorry." the man wheezes out. "I don't have a filter between my brain and my-"

Liam grabs his balls even harder and even Theo winces. After apparently having decided that this guy really learned his lesson, Liam let go of his crown jewels and the bearded man scurried away. Liam watches him run before he turns to the agent to find him looking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What? You think just because I take my clothes for a living I can't protect myself?"

"The second time I was here you punched me in the face, I think I know just how well you can protect yourself."

Liam manages to smile but he turns his face away to hide it. Theo was about to open his mouth to tell him not to hide when smiling when suddenly the blue eyed dancer hits him on the shoulder pretty hard.

"What was that for?!"

"At the station you told me I could go and then told me to wait while you went for your keys. And you never came back!"

"Are you actually arguing because I didn't bring you over to the crime scene? I don't wanna know what kind of place you ask guys to take you for a date."

Okay, apparently not the best thing to say.

Liam stares at him with an offended face before turning around and starting to leave. Theo curses. Nice, Raeken.

Theo surges forward, managing to get a hold of Liam by his wrist enough for him to pull him back to where he had been seconds ago. Liam turns quickly, anger showing on his face. Damn, mark me down as scared _and_ horny.

"Liam, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to say that, but you gotta admit it's kind weird that you're angry because I didn't let you come with me to see a dead body."

The blue eyed stripper stays in silence and Theo thinks he's considering where to punch him next, but then he sighs, "So what are you doing here?"

Oh, right.

Theo quickly takes out Abbey's photo out of his jacket,

"Abbey Kelton, the victim, she had an ink stamp over her wrist from Sinema. You might have seen her before she was murdered."

"Agent Raeken, do you know how many people we have per night?"

"Please, just..." Theo takes a step forward, "Look at her photo, ok?"

Liam nods. He takes the photo from Theo's hand and stares at it, blue eyes analyzing the face of the victim and trying to come up with something.

"No, sorry. I don't know her."

Theo sighs.

"But maybe Brett does."

"Brett?"

"Yes."

"Dickwad Brett?"

Liam just grins; he obviously knows how much Theo doesn't like to talk to him. The blue eyed stripper starts walking away from the center of the dancefloor as Theo follows, and the agent realizes that they're walking towards the door. Where Brett is.

"Ugh, can you go and ask him?"

Liam grins once more over his shoulder, "What is it, Agent Raeken, don't tell me you're afraid to talk to a simple door bouncer? No with all the crime you must've fought."

"I'm not afraid, I just don't want to see his ugly mug."

They reach the door and push it open. Outside and on the other side of the door, Brett turned around and smiled at them.

"Hey, Brett."

"Hey, Little wolf." he nods at Theo, "Is he bothering you? Can I kick him out?"

Theo frowns, "I'm not bothering anyone, you dick."

Brett looks at Liam, "See why I punched him?"

Liam ignores him and nods at Theo for him to show the photo to Brett. Theo does so, and the tall blond takes the photo and like Liam, he analyzes it. But different from Liam, they actually get something.

"Oh yeah, nice girl. She said she didn't like the music and stayed outside with me at the door. She flirted a little."

"She had a girlfriend." Theo stated.

"Yeah, and she still flirted. I didn't said she declared her undying love for me like Liam here, I said she flirted. But not really my type, you know?"

"When did you see her?"

"Two days ago. It was ladies night here, so the bar was packed with all kind of ladies. Even Liam was here." he teased.

"I couldn't leave you alone either."

Brett grins, "You know me too well, love." he looks back at Theo, "So, yeah. We spoke."

"Did you see if anyone was paying special attention to her that night?" Theo asked.

"I just told you it was a packed night."

"Yet you remember her."

"I just remember people if they left a really good impression or if they had a nice ass." his eyes look over to the street, "Just like that one."

Theo turns to see Nolan running towards them and he doesn't know if he should turn back and punch this guy for that comment or wait and see what the forensic tech was doing all the way down here.

"Oh, just seeing your freckled face makes my day, darling." Brett said to Nolan once the brunet was standing with them.

Nolan gaped at him for a moment as if deciding what to say to him but at the end he decided not to say anything. He turned back to Theo,

"Sorry, I told you I was still waiting for some tests to come back. The murder weapon that was used to cut and kill Abbey Kelton? It's a boning knife."

Theo nods, "Yeah, the same knife he used to cut Lainie."

"And the same knife he used in one of his previous victims."

"So he used the same weapon. We already know it's the same killer, why are you telling me this?"

Nolan shakes his head, "No, you don't get it. It's the same knife, the same exact blade. I found residual blood of one of his previous victims in the wounds of Abbey Kelton."

Theo frowns and they stay in silence. Liam opens his mouth and can't help but to come to the same conclusion,

"He used the same bloodied knife of one of his previous victims to kill the most recent victim?"

"That's some fucked up shit, man." Brett mentioned.

Theo can't help but to agree.

Fuck the killer because now Theo really can't go home and rest. Fuck Stiles because he was right and they were gonna need and talk again with Lainie. Fuck Liam because _'I'm trying',_ his overworked brain yelled at him and fuck him because this case was consuming him.


End file.
